


AOS!Verse Collection of Ficlets

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All my Agents of Storybrooke verse ficlets. I accept prompts on Tumblr, and feel free to leave a prompt in the comments here! Rating may go up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Popping Bottles

**Author's Note:**

> dinkleberg-senpai prompted: I vote you make everybody super unprofessional or you know, like a good chunk of them at a bar after a mission and Belle gets drunk and flirts with Gold.

**Popping Bottles**  
\--

 

Belle French was absolutely  _slizzard._

Gold had no idea what that actually meant, but by using the context clues from the song that was currently blaring through Bagelfire Bar, the singers chanting something about being “like a G6,” he had to infer that it was synonymous for being wasted.

Which his partner absolutely was.

Not just Belle was partaking in such activities—Tony’s hands were wandering all over Pepper’s abdomen as he ground up against her from behind. Neal was rather tipsy himself and jumped around to the beat of the music, Clint at his side yelling all the words to the song. Through the hazy atmosphere and flashing lights, Gold spotted Ruby’s arms snaked around Dr. Whale, lips gracelessly crashing against his in a drunken embrace.

The agents of SHIELD were absolutely slizzard.

Except for Gold, of course. He stayed in his spot at the bar and nursed his second Rum and Coke, having no interest in joining in on the debauchery his coworkers were wreaking on the place.  

A hand reached out for his drink and as he turned to see who grabbed it, he came face-to-face with a very drunk Agent French, who had tipped his glass up and was now guzzling the drink down.

She handed the empty glass back to him and grabbed for his hand.

“Dance with meeeeee!”

Gold gaped at her, stunned to see the usually quick and composed French so…incapacitated. She pulled at his wrist, and when he didn’t budge, she stumbled into him and latched onto the lapels of his jacket.

And then her nose was pressed into his tie and she was breathing him in.

The woman was so far gone.

“Youuus smell good, Agent Gold.”

He pressed against her shoulders and pushed her away.

“Agent French, this isn’t appropriate. I think someone should take you—and everyone else for that matter—home.”

“But I wanna dance! Come onnnnnn!”

She kept pulling him and if she didn’t get her hands off him, he wasn’t going to be able to keep saying no.

“Agent French, you won’t remember a bit of this in the morning. Please, you need to stop. Let me drive you and some of the others home.”

“I can get there myself!”

“You are not driving anywhere, French. You’re drunk, and this is completely unprofessional.”

Unprofessional? Maybe a little. Completely endearing in some sense? Also, maybe a little.

But he had to get the agents out of here. They were already going to be puking their guts out tomorrow. Thankfully, tomorrow was Sunday, and they had nowhere to be. But honestly, some of them looked like they could be hungover for days with how much alcohol they had thrown down.

“No, you’re unprofessional,” she slurred, pressing her index finger hard into his sternum. “Don’t be mad about how I beat you up,  _dearie.”_

She was still trying to yank him out onto the dance floor when he caught sight of Natasha, who looked incredibly amused by the scene unfolding between him and Belle. And she also looked completely sober. Thank God the woman could hold her liquor.

“Agent Romanoff, would you mind helping escort some of SHIELD’s Finest back to their homes? It appears things have gotten a little out of hand.”

Belle was still clutching his wrist, and his whole hand felt like it had gone up in flames. And he absolutely hated that she was having such an effect on him.

“Of course, Bobby,” and then she turned to Belle. “Hey Belle. What do you say I get you, Ruby, and Emma home? I don’t think you guys are good to drive.”

“But Tashaaaaaa, I wanted to danceeee!”

But Natasha (thankfully) pulled Belle after her and away from Gold.

Belle woke up the next morning cursing like a sailor and swearing off tequila for the rest of her life.

She didn’t remember any of it, and Gold didn’t bother bringing it up.


	2. Love Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theladyofthecastle prompted: AOS!Rumbelle: *RUNS AROUND IN CIRCLES* GOLD AND BELLE SPARRING AGAIN. AND THEY GO AT IT. I WANT THEM TO GO AT ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT. *FIRES CONFETTI CANNON*

Belle was dripping sweat as she laid out a fist against Gold’s side, which he barely deflected, before grabbing her arm and twisting her body to lock against his. 

She was exhausted from lack of sleep and one too many drinks at Bagelfire with Ruby the night before, and Gold had been working her extra hard today. And now he had her held in a tight clinch, arms tight around her torso and pressing her own biceps into her sides, unable to use them to escape. 

Gold was testing her—how would she do trying to get away from an attacker? She picked up her foot, planning to slam it down just right on his toes (she was almost too tired to care how much it would hurt him), but he picked her up higher so that she was hovering above the ground, unable to reach. 

"Bloody hell, Gold," she growled in his grasp, his grip tightening around her. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to teach you how to escape an attacker," he gritted out, trying to hold her higher and higher, despite being rather short himself. "You’re going to be facing people a lot taller than me. You have to- AHH FUCKING HELL, FRENCH."

In the middle of his rambling, Belle had taken the opportunity to crane her neck downward as far as she could and sink her teeth into the flesh of his forearm—biting down hard. 

He almost instantaneously dropped her, and Belle fell to the mat with an “oof.”

"The fuck was that for, Belle?"

She rose to her feet and punched him in the shoulder. 

"You told me to find a way to escape!"

"You could have warned me that you have vampire teeth!" he shot back.

"Oh, stop it. I didn’t bite you that hard. Let me see," she said, drawing the hand covering his arm away to see that she had actually broken skin. Tiny rivulets of blood bubbled to the surface of Gold’s skin. 

"Well, fuck, I hope you don’t have rabies, French," he growled. 

She almost felt sorry for him. She definitely had caused him pain. (Even if he did bring it on himself.) 

"I really didn’t mean to, I swear," Belle mumbled, reaching out to touch the tender flesh.

He hissed as she made contact with it, and she lifted her gaze to meet his face. And she swore that his pupils were dilating. 

Maybe it was the pain and the adrenaline from the fight, but she couldn’t help but wonder… Was fighting her turning him on? 

(That was ridiculous. Of course not.)

But she grasped his arm more tightly and lightly grazed her fingers along the wispy hairs of his forearm. She heard Gold let out a tiny gasp as she continued her ministrations before looking up at him again, eyes dark as ever, and she said, “I think we should probably get you some ice.”

She let go of his arm and whirled around to lead him to find an ice pack, and Belle decided that the idea of Agent Gold finding sparring with her so attractive certainly wasn’t the most terrible thing in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le gusta? Prompt me. Kudos, comment, etc.


	3. Zoning Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> belle prompted: okay this was hilarious. i loved it. maybe you could do one where belle convinces gold to take her to lunch and they have a heart to heart. and if you want interrupt some sweet rumbelle with some coworkers i wouldn't be opposed to that :) please update soon  
> thanks! :)

Set somewhere between Chapters 6 and 7 in the canon AOS!verse. 

\--

 

“Gold?”

The Australian accent immediately got his attention as he peered up to see Agent French leaning against the door frame of his office.

“Do you have lunch plans?” she asked.

His eyebrows had furrowed so much from staring down at various files at his desk that the involuntary reaction of raising them in surprise almost gave him a head rush. Or maybe it was just that she was asking him out.

Not out out. Just out. To lunch. As friends. As partners. Nothing more. Right.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Agent French?”

He tried not to let his voice shake. For some reason, she had that effect on him—to just completely make his body forget how to work. He’d forget how to talk sometimes. Other times, he’d forget how to breathe around her. Or not realize that his eyes were lingering on her for way longer than was necessary or appropriate.

He was putting so much effort into keeping her away and was failing with no effort at all. It seemed that a couple of literal punches thrown at him were enough to chip away at the walls inside him.

And that teasing of hers… God, she was driving him insane.

“GOLD,” she was barking at him. He refocused his eyes, which had apparently zoned out while watching her, and she continued, “Are you even listening to me?”

“Yes,” he replied gruffly, eyes averted back to the files on his desk.

“What’s the last thing I said?”

He just shot her a look and rolled his eyes, but indulged her anyway. She knew full well he was lying.

“You were asking if I had lunch plans.”

“And then you zoned out while staring at my chest?”

His face blanched. His stomach dropped and roiled, and… had he been staring there? He didn’t even know. He certainly hadn’t meant to. Not this time at least.

“I-I-Don’t…”

Sounds sputtered from his lips, but again, her presence seemed to render his body incapable of functioning.

And then she had the audacity to start _laughing._

Not just laughing. Full-on, sides-aching laughter that quickly dissolved into the silent kind of laughter—shoulders shaking a bit and eyes and smile wide with amusement.

She must have thought he was such a fool.

“You should see your face right now. It’s absolutely priceless. Oh my goodness, I want to take a picture of this,” she said, chuckling through her words and reaching for her phone.

He grimaced down at his desk once again and mumbled, “That won’t be necessary, Agent French.”

He was such an idiot. And a pervert. Surely the disgust she had for him would fully set in when she stopped laughing.

“Oh, come on,” she chided, waltzing over to his desk. “You know I’m just joking, right?”

His head shot up immediately.

Oh. Joking?

But he could tell that when she saw his face that he had taken it very seriously.

“Did you think I was serious?” she asked, her voice shrinking back from the confident laughter just a minute prior.

“I mean, if I was staring…” His eyes darted all around. God, he was a mess around her. “It was because I zoned out. Not because I…”

She giggled and just shook her head. Clearly, she thought they were both a mess.

“No, no, it’s fine. I was joking. I didn’t mean any harm by it. No need to be embarrassed.”

He just nodded stiffly and smiled.

He was about to bring up going to lunch once again when David came strolling into Gold’s office, stopping short when he saw Belle.

“Oh hey guys,” he greeted.

“Hi David!” Belle replied happily, while Gold just shot daggers into his friend for interrupting.

“So a bunch of us were going to head out to lunch together—it’s Whale’s birthday today. You guys in?”

Before Gold could protest, Belle was nodding her approval and accepting the invitation. So Gold remained silent and just nodded along with her.

“Awesome. We’re leaving in like ten minutes,” David replied before walking back out the door and down the hallway.

Belle gave him a wan smile and said, “Well, maybe another time then? For lunch with just us?”

He gulped, once again unable to formulate a good response. So he just nodded.

“Sounds good. I’ll see you in a few,” she replied, turning on her heel and heading toward his door.

“Oh, one more thing…”

She had stopped at the doorway to turn around once more and offer him a smile.

“Yes, Agent French?”

Her smile grew wider.

“I wouldn’t have minded.”

He shook his head, not understanding the meaning.

“Wouldn’t have minded what?”

Her face toward the floor, she peered up at him with those big blue eyes and a demure smile.

“If you’d been looking. I wouldn’t have minded.”

And with that, she rendered him nearly speechless for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt. Comment. Kudos. Whatevs. I love prompts, though. And you all.


	4. Active Imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dinkleberg-senpai prompted: Write AOS and some boring office scene for Gold and Belle comes in makes things a little more /interesting/

"Agent Gold?"

Gold was sitting in his office, staring blankly at the screen of his laptop, which he’d been using to browse through news stories to keep his mind off of anything remotely work-related, when he heard a sweet Australian lilt fill the silence. 

"Agent French, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he greeted, still staring at his laptop. 

She came closer to his desk to the rhythm of the clip of her high heels, and he finally peered up when she stood directly in front of his desk and had an eyeful of her cleavage. 

She was wearing a white button-down blouse and a tight, black pencil skirt that began to ride up as she made a move to sit down on top of his desk, her blouse unbuttoned dangerously low. 

She leaned in toward him, her eyes hooded and darkening with desire, and whispered, “I think you’re working too hard. Maybe you should take a break.”

Gold broke out into a sweat, his eyebrows quirked about as high as they could possibly go and his breathing labored. 

"I, um, no, that’s okay."

She reached out and grabbed him by the tie and pulled him up and over closer to her from across the desk. 

He gulped as she held her unwavering gaze to his lips. 

"I suppose I could take a break for just a bit," he replied. 

"Good boy."

And then Agent French took a tighter hold of his tie and swung her legs around his desk so that he stood between her parted legs as she sat on the edge of the desk and straddled him, her free hand coming to snake up his chest and around his neck. 

"Belle, what are you…"

"Don’t overthink it,  _dearie.”_

Her lips connected with his cheek, and then his jaw. She peppered hot little kisses all down the hollow of his throat, his collarbone, the junction between his neck and shoulder that made him hiss in pleasure. 

"Belle…Belle…" he was all but gasping for air now.

"Bobby…" she mumbled. Over and over again. But suddenly, her voice was taking on less of an Australian accent and more of a deep, male American voice. 

"Bobby. BOBBY. Wake up."

Gold awoke to a firm hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake, and he looked up to see David standing over him. 

"You fell asleep at your desk, buddy."

Gold fumbled around for his phone, muttering questions about the time and day and so incredibly angry at his luck  _that that had to be a dream._

"I’m fine, I’m fine," he grumbled, waving David off with his hand. 

And his friend figured it would probably be best to just walk away and ignore the fact that he had heard Gold moaning Agent French’s name.


	5. Assassin Mingle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My roommate prompted (yes, because my roommates are wonderful and read my fanfiction and are OUAT fans and its absolutely beautiful and they are perfection): Rumple or Belle try online dating and their friends find out. Or the friends sign them up. 
> 
> I took a little creative liberty and completely forgot the second part of the prompt. I hope that's okay, bud. :)

_Get her out of your system._

He tried to deny it, but it was to no avail. At the very least, his growing feelings for Belle had opened him up to falling in love again.

But maybe he needed to get her mind off of her.

Not wanting to share any of this information with Neal, David, or Clint, Gold decided to take his search to the Internet. Online dating was practically commonplace now, and in such a place as large as the DC area, he would hopefully find someone whom he could at least take on a first date.

He found one website in particular, ModernFairytales.com, that seemed promising and had been developed in Maine, not too far from Storybrooke. Gold wasn’t thrilled about having to pay to sign up for the site, but sighed and clicked on the annoyingly cheery-looking _Sign Up Now and Find Your True Love!_  button.

_Username:_

Gold impatiently tapped at the keys on the keyboard of his laptop for a few moments before quickly deciding on one. The username was probably important—he was hoping to attract someone with intellect and who appreciated wit. A play on words was always a safe bet. Gold. Something with Gold. Gold_Mine?

_Username already taken._

Well, bollocks.  Maybe add his birth year… Gold_Mine71?

_Username already taken._

“How the bloody hell has someone already taken such a specific username?” he thought aloud, groaning at the screen.

Screw it. It wasn’t worth the time and energy. How about just golden_age_71?

_Username available._

Good enough. He wasn’t going to waste all night on this.

He quickly tapped in a password, his first and last name, and pressed the drop down arrows to verify that _I am a man seeking a woman._

He skipped over loading a profile picture for now—he’d offer a picture if someone were to ask, but he figured that seeing him from the get-go might send women running in the opposite direction. With the easy logistics done, Gold moved on to set up his profile and add more details—where he was from, where he lived, his age, his hobbies…He skipped over listing his job but included details on his education and degree. The site asked him some more multiple choice questions, which he quickly clicked through, hoping to see if he could get through this signing up process as efficiently as possible. He was in the peaceful quiet of his office with some spare time on his hands, but he was prone to having people barge in on him unannounced. He wouldn’t be surprised if it was any different today.

He finally made it to the end of the website’s survey and clicked a similarly too-happy-looking button stating _True Love Awaits!_ And clicked, his stomach tightening in anticipation as the next page loaded.

There were several profiles on the page, but listed at the top, he saw in big letters:

_We found a near perfect match!_

Oh, well that was encouraging. He scrolled a bit to see the username: thebelle_jar1988.

He suddenly felt sick. Even online. It seemed he couldn’t escape from Belle. Even in another woman’s username. Sighing, he decided to at least peruse the woman’s profile.

And that’s when Gold nearly threw up. The name of the woman who owned this particular account was none other than Belle French.

Impossible. It couldn’t possibly be her profile? There had to be another Belle French running around on the East Coast somewhere. But as he scrolled through, he knew he was hopeless. She didn’t have a picture up, but the profile told of her hopes to receive her M.A. in English Literature and Creative Writing, that she was originally from Australia,  and other inane information like her love of chai tea lattes. Her current location was listed as Storybrooke, ME, and her age listed as 23. So it was Belle’s dating site that she hadn’t updated since grad school.

Gold pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes and rubbed, shutting his laptop in anger. Maybe online dating wasn’t going to work out for him after all, especially not now after knowing that, according to this website, he and his partner were highly compatible.

He couldn’t escape her.

Maybe he wasn’t supposed to.

But true love? He shook his head. No. Men like him didn’t get happy endings as good as Belle French.  

Gold suddenly heard a knock on his open office, looking up only to see Belle leaning against the doorway, gym bag in her hand. Right. They had a sparring session that was supposed to start five minutes ago…

“Hey,” she greeted. “Too caught up in work to remember our gym date?”

He froze at the word _date,_ and so did she.

“I mean, that’s not what I meant. Not like a date date. Just… our…appointment?”

She was obviously flustered and the way she was biting her lip certainly wasn’t helping him at all.

“I know, I know,” he quickly replied. “Yes, I just… got caught up in files and lost track of time.”

She smiled brightly, and the way her eyes crinkled and her face lit up undid him.

Men like Gold weren’t supposed to get happy endings as good as Belle French.

But maybe it was at least time to try.


	6. I Will Go Down With This Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dinkleberg-senpai prompted: AOS prompt: Coulson is a die hard Agent Gold and Agent French shipper because that means he'd get Steve all to himself. Bonus points if someone challenges him on a ship war with the Steve and Agent French ship

Agent Coulson wanted Steve all to himself. And because of that, he wanted to keep Agent French as far away from Steve as possible. He had heard around the watercooler that Steve had made a feeble attempt at asking her out, which failed (thank God). Besides, Agent Gold definitely needed Belle more than Steve did. Coulson needed Steve. 

In a loving, brotherly friendship way, of course. 

Deputy Director Regina Mills, on the other hand, knew that Coulson had a massive man-crush on the Captain (which she had to admit was absolutely adorable). But in the Mills family, manipulating and teasing abounded. And while Regina wasn’t about to go so far as betray SHIELD (not even close), she could certainly stir the pot. 

So when Coulson was about to leave Regina’s office after a meeting, she saw the perfect opportunity to strike. 

"So rumor has it that a certain Captain friend of yours carries a torch for the lovely Agent French."

Coulson bristled slightly at that and turned around to acknowledge Regina. 

"Personally, I think Belle and Steve would make a lovely couple—two rather wholesome individuals with rather independent spirits. Very attractive. Very skilled. I’m sure their kids would be superhuman," Regina continued. 

Coulson impressively maintained his composure, quirked an eyebrow and replied, “I’d rather Agent Gold and Belle be a couple. Gold deserves some happiness after all Cora put him through.”

_Wow._

Regina, a bit shocked by Coulson’s barb at her estranged sister, just smiled deviously in response.

"A valid point, Phil, but I do believe that Steve and Belle would still be better. We could even make one of those ridiculous mash-up names for them like Brangelina. What could there’s be? Stelle? Rench? Oh! I’ve got it. French-American. See, I combined Belle’s last name and—"

"ENOUGH," Coulson roared. "Belle is way too much of a spitfire for Steve. Anyone could see that. Gold needs someone to challenge him like that, and I see French do it all the time. They’re getting along better than ever, and have you ever felt anything as tense as when those two were in the gym together those first couple weeks? They could set the place on fire."

Regina smirked.

"You just want Steve all to yourself, don’t you?"

Coulson just responded with silence and a very pointed look at Regina.

"Well, don’t get too worked up, Coulson," Regina went on. "I’m truly much more of a fan of the French and Gold coupling."

"No witty name for them?"

Regina laughed and said, “Clintasha 2.0?”

Coulson all but giggled at Regina’s reference to the other “ship names” that the two had come up with in the past.

"No, no," Coulson replied. "Robelle."

Regina pulled a disapproving face.

"Not quite doing it for me. What about Golden Belle? Golden French?"

Coulson shrugged.

"We’ll think of something." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few more drabbles saved up and then I'm going to work on the rest of the prompts I've gotten. So sorry I've taken so long a break from this project. :) Also- this is the part where you leave ship names for AOS!Rumbelle in the comments because I don't really know what their friends would call them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! There are a few more I have already queued up to be posted. My only request when you prompt is that you keep it consistent to the timeline of the story thus far. Example: AOS!Rumbelle hasn't made out or anything like that yet, so don't prompt anything like that until they actually do in the canon verse. But anything that's realistically canon in the main story is fair game! 
> 
> Kudos and comment below.


End file.
